koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
This talk page is for discussions about the Main Page. For other suggestions or improvements concerning the wiki overall please leave your message at either our community portal or forums. How do you guys like the new layout, or did you like the old one better? I feel that this one is less busy/strainful on the eyes. Whopper Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) : It's ok. I like it. I'm sorry this wiki isn't getting updated as frequently as it should. I have been rather busy lately. Whopper 16:48, 24 September 2007 (UTC) (but I'll leave the banner. This week I'll try to be more active within Wikia and the Dynasty Warriors wiki.) :P New design for the expanded wiki I'm starting a mockup for the new design at Main Page/Mockup. Feel free to pitch in and edit it. Further discussion on that mockup in particular should be at Talk:Main Page/Mockup. -PanSola 12:59, 9 February 2008 (UTC) The main page looks awesome. User:Luxun] Are we changing it again? -Rogue Sergeant 14:44, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :What exactly do ya mean? Dabigbozz42 21:36, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 14:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :: So anyone can attend these meetings? lu-xun 18:18, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Yup! (-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 22:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Um... I dunno if anyone really cares about it but... that mockup a little earlier is really nice... I think we can work off of that if we wanted to... ^^ -MySoundtrackArmy 06:34, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Random Quotes? Why are the quotes on some the characters idiotic, look at Xiahou Yuan's, amoung others. Someone's just putting what they want on them, would it be better for me just to remove them. or replace it with how they announce themselves most often. P.S. I don't have account but I edit the characters from time to time. First, even if you edit only from time to time, getting an acc would be nice, we need more editors :). and those fake quotes were added quite a while ago and i would imagine that they were being used as examples, but ive been deleting or replacing, if you have a good line (eg. Liu Bei "those who stand in the way of virtue shall fail") please do go ahead and add it. also, in the future, end your posts with 4 "~" so that you can be identified :) Dabigbozz42 00:45, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Items We have a page on them now. Please edit them mercilessly, and add Items own Page. Just a notice and Request from a user (yes fairly new, but I know what I'm doing.) Moogle Buddy 00:46, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Unit Types I didn't know exactly where to put this, but I've created a New Page after taking a look at the disgrace that is the Types of officers page. Tell me what you think and help me out guys AzureSN 20:06, 26 October 2008 (UTC) :I would request help on this. It's a wonderful article Azure made, and upkeeps. We should put this in the community portal shouldn't we?(didn't know when I posted items and random quotes on here). meh, what is this page discussion for anywaysMoogle Buddy 01:29, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::This discussion page is for discussing the main page itself, such as any changes that could be made to it, etc. If you want to discuss new articles and the wiki as a whole take it to the community portal.--Aeonlord92 Appearance Bar What about an Appearance bar, combined with the personality bar? Dunno :First off, this talk page is only for proposing changes or improvements for the main page. For suggestions on other aspects of the wiki leave them as a message at either our community portal or forums. To answer your question, if you're referring to adding an Appearance sub-section to the character articles, this was already done a long time ago. However, what we found is that it confused people more than helped and thus it was removed. Kyosei 23:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Koei-Tecmo Will any changes be made to the site based on the fact that koei has merged with tecmo cus I would love to see the work u guys could do if given the chance to do pages on Tecmo all things related : ). Kitet 15:36, 09 July 2011 (UTC) :An interesting prospect. I still think that this wiki's "too young" yet to be really trying to include Tecmo history though. There are extensive DoA, Fatal Frame, Monster Farm and Ninja Gaiden wikis though so you can always indulge your Tecmo needs by looking at those. Sake neko 04:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Bug with Wiki I've Been on quite a few wikis and when i go to the bottom of the page the page goes grey but still with hard to see information. Is this meant to happen? Xxgreenbunnyxx 18:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :A general technical question like this should be asked at our forums not on this talk page. But since this is an issue you're experiencing on other wikis and not just ours, you're better off reporting this directly to the Wikia staff themselves here. Kyosei 18:48, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::only with this wiki whoops for confusion Xxgreenbunnyxx 19:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::It's more likely something on your end. If you're using an outdated browser or an old version of javascipt, you should update it. Any possible browser addons could also be interfering as well. It's hard to say given your vague description. I've viewed this wiki in 4 different web browsers and never encountered the problems you're describing. Kyosei 19:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration of the Month Should we even keep it anymore? Looks like it's getting ignored, despite its jarring appearance on the main page. Almost thinking the same with the To-Do list frankly. It's been two or so years and most people don't really seem to care to read them. Sake neko 06:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Whats going on? Hey guys, I've only recently joined but when I've tried to contribute or edit I seem to be locked out of the majority of pages. Have I missed something? :First off, this talk page is only for proposing changes or improvements for the main page. For questions on other aspects of the wiki please post at either our community portal or forums. :To answer your question, these are temporary restrictions placed on the pages. Unfortunately, an ip spam bot has been going around wikia vandalizing various articles and this was the only viable solution possible. Since you've newly created your account, you will not be able to edit any of the protected pages until a 24 hour period has expired. :In the mean time, feel free to read up on wiki editing, our media uploading policy and style guide. Please also remember to sign your posts. This can be done by simply typing ~~~~ at the end of your messages. Enjoy your stay~! Kyosei 23:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Petition I guess it's time to remove this petion. It was here for how long already? It's just giving falce hope to the people, since we all know that this games won't be localised. Too many time had passed. AntonKutovoi Game Tabs at the Top In order to streamline navigation, may I suggest putting tabs at the very top of the page for the specific games the character is from? That way if you want to look up something about, say Nobunaga from Nioh, you'll only get that specific info. It'll help cut down the length of the pages too.